Straight to Heart
Straight to Heart is the first episode of Season 3 and the fifty-third episode of Code Lyoko. Plot After a two-week vacation between semesters, the Lyoko Warriors gather in the Factory, where it is revealed X.A.N.A. has not launched an attack since he escaped from the Supercomputer, a fact that Jeremie finds to be ominous. Ulrich expresses an eagerness to continue fighting X.A.N.A. and Jeremie successfully tests an updated Superscan program that allows him to track X.A.N.A. around the world through the internet. When the five friends decide to return to campus, Yumi asks to have a private conversation with Ulrich, but decides her timing is poor, and promises they will talk later. That afternoon, Jeremie and Aelita discover the schedule they share with Ulrich is different from Odd's, which could pose a problem when organizing counterattacks against X.A.N.A.. Odd decides to see the principal about rearranging his schedule while the others go to lunch. Ulrich stops Yumi in the courtyard and asks to have their talk, but they are interrupted by William. They try to talk in the cafeteria, but are interrupted once again when Hiroki, Yumi's younger brother, arrives to introduce his new friend Johnny to her. Shortly afterward, the Superscan detects X.A.N.A.'s presence somewhere in North America, and Jeremie and Aelita leave for the Factory. When Yumi and Ulrich are interrupted a third time by Sissi, Ulrich becomes impatient and takes Yumi into the woods, where they finally get to talk in peace. Yumi tells Ulrich that they keep going around in circles in their relationship, saying how "one day they're together, the next day they're not, one day he's jealous and the next day she is" and she just wishes to finally clear up their relationship. Yumi then declares that they can be friends, but nothing more; wanting a purely platonic relationship. This choice visibly leaves Ulrich horrified, but he reluctantly agrees to it. The agreement begins to put a strain on their undefined relationship. Meanwhile, Odd discovers his schedule was changed because Jim, the gym teacher, finds Odd disruptive and specifically requested that he be separated from his friends. Odd goes snooping in Jim's living quarters and discovers that he was once the star of an obscure 1970's film called ''Paco, The King Of Disco''. Odd burns a copy of the film to a DVD and attempts to use it to blackmail Jim into changing his schedule. At the Factory, Jeremie and Aelita discover a large number of monsters have congregated in a single chamber of Sector Five and notify the others. Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd make their way to the Factory and are sent with Aelita to the Ice Sector. Jeremie activates the Transport Orb, sending the four of them into Sector Five. Once they enter the Core Zone, a 6-minute countdown begins and Aelita traverses the uneven floor of the room to reach the key on the opposite wall. After Aelita manages to trip the key, the group gains access to the Celestial Dome. Jeremie informs them that the chamber containing the monsters can only be accessed via a passage at Sector Five's southern pole. He calls up their vehicles, and Yumi escorts Aelita into the passage while Ulrich and Odd battle a swarm of Mantas, who enter the passage a short time later. Aelita, Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich enter the room with the monsters and notice they seem to be attacking "some sort of blue ball" hovering in the center on the room. Jeremie decides to research the object while the others move in to protect it from the monsters. In the ensuing battle, both Yumi and Odd are both devirtualized, and Ulrich is left to fight on his own. Jeremie then discovers that the blue sphere is the Core of Lyoko and that destroying it will destroy the rest of Lyoko as well. Ulrich manages to defeat all but one of the remaining monsters before being devirtualized, leaving Aelita alone. It is then revealed that Aelita programmed combat abilities for herself during the vacation, and uses an Energy Field to trade blows with the last Creeper, saving the Core, but being devirtualized in the process. Jeremie becomes panicked by Aelita's devirtualization until they realize that since Aelita is no longer linked to the Supercomputer, the Code: Earth program is not needed to bring her back to Earth anymore. Later that day, Odd and Ulrich discuss Ulrich's relationship with Yumi, and Ulrich advises Odd make right with Jim. Odd then leaves their dorm and goes to find Jim, who is still upset with Odd over the attempted blackmail. Odd gives Jim the DVD copy of the film and apologizes. Jim has mercy on Odd for doing the right thing and agrees to rearrange his schedule. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Droit au cœur. *At the beginning of the episode, Yumi and Aelita can be seen playing Go, a popular East Asian board game that originated in China roughly 2,500 years ago. *First appearance of Johnny. *This episode introduces ''Paco, The King Of Disco'', which becomes a running gag throughout the third and fourth seasons. Gallery Aelita and Yumi playing a game CL 53.PNG|Aelita and Yumi playing a game. Ulrich and Odd entering CL 53.PNG|Ulrich and Odd back in the Factory after the vacation. Hiroki introduce Johnny.jpg|Hiroki introduces his friend, Johnny, to Yumi. Odd complaining about being in another class CL 53.PNG|Odd complaining about being in another class this year. Odd begging CL 53.PNG|Odd begging to see the principal. Jeremie looking at his laptop CL 53.PNG|Jeremie looking at his laptop. Yumi and Ulrich talking CL 53.PNG|Yumi and Ulrich talking about their friendship. Odd laughing because of Jim CL 53.PNG|Odd laughing because of what Jim is doing in the video. Finding XANA CL 53.PNG|The Superscan finds X.A.N.A. in New Mexico. Mosters at Sector 5 seen at the computer CL 53.PNG|Monsters seen in Sector 5 as seen on the computer. Countdown CL 53.PNG|The Countdown. Aelita being back on Earth CL 53.PNG|Aelita back in the scanner. Lyoko Warriors in the Ice sector CL 53.PNG|Lyoko Warriors on their vehicles in the Ice Sector. The Transfer Orb about to take them to Sector 5 CL 53.PNG|The Transport Orb about to bring the Lyoko Warriors to Sector Five. Ulrich saving Odd just at time CL 53.PNG|Ulrich saving Odd just in time. The LW being shot CL 53.PNG|The Lyoko Warriors being shot by the Mantas. Odd about to jump CL 53.PNG|Odd about to jump from the Manta. Manta devirtualized CL 53.PNG|Manta being destroyed. Lyoko's Core!.jpg|The Core of Lyoko! The core being attacked CL 53.PNG|The Core being attacked. Yumi devirtualized CL 53.PNG|There goes Yumi. Odd devirtualized CL 53.PNG|There goes Odd too. Ulrich super sprinting CL 53.PNG|Ulrich Super Sprinting to Aelita. Ulrich devirtualized CL 53.PNG|And there goes Ulrich. Energy Field CL 53.PNG|Aelita creating her first Energy Field. Aelita devirtualized CL 53.PNG|Finally, Aelita is devirtualized. 20180926_005720.jpg|Yumi congratulates Aelita for becoming a full-fledged Lyoko Warrior... 20180926_005739.jpg|...which she is flattered by. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Straight to Heart Category:Code Lyoko ca:De dret al cor es:Directo al corazón fr:Droit au cœur gl:Directo ao corazón it:Il cuore di Lyoko pl:Odcinek 53 "W samo serce" pt:Em cheio no coração ro:Drept în inimă ru:Прямиком к сердцу sr:У срце